Tohka Motherhood
by The New Unknown
Summary: (Updated and Changed) As Tohka has given birth to her son, she now learns the hard challenges and responsibilities of being a mother, can Tohka handle the responsibilities or will she fail.


**Author notes**

 **Hi everyone who has read "Tohka's Big Surprise" and "Tohka's Pregnancy", if not I recommend you read "Tohka's Big Surprise first, then Tohka's Pregnancy second, before reading this story.**

 **Without further to do "Let's start our date"**

* * *

When Tohka gave birth to her son, who she named Aikihdo, it was the most happiest day of her life. They were going to stay for only a day, but Reine asked them to stay for two days just to see if Tohka and Aikihdo where okay, which the results show they were both in perfect health, but she did find Tohka's spirit power levels, quite low, but it did not seem to affect her health, so she gave them the all clear.

Now the couple are at home with their newborn son Aikihdo. Tohka was sitting on the couch, holding Aikihdo in her arms sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms when Tohka was done feeding him. Tohka looked at Aikihdo with loving and adoring eyes, unable to keep her eyes off him, for just looking at her son filled her with so much joy.

"Tohka we should probably put him in his coat" whispered Shido who was walking in from the kitchen.

"Oww… can't I just hold him while he sleeps?"

"We could risk waking him up, and are friends are coming and that could wake him up" explain Shido, as Tohka knew her husband was right.

The couple went to Aikihdo nursery, it had a rocking chair, a changing table, some baby toys and a cot, the walls where light purple. Before Tohka placed Aikihdo in his cot, she kiss him lightly on his forehead, as Tohka placed her son down gently and carefully in his cot as he was still sound sleep. As the couple walked out and slowly closed the door shut, but the doorbell suddenly rang, fortunately however the sound did not wake up Aikihdo, but Shido quickly ran to the door before who ever was at the door pressed the doorbell again. Shido quickly opened the door to see the spirits, Reine and Mana was at the front. Before they could say anything, Shido interrupted them.

"Ssshhhh… hey guys, I need you to be quiet when you walk in, the baby is sleeping" explained Shido.

As the spirits, Reine and Mana walked in quietly, as Tohka soon walked down the stairs.

"Aikihdo is still asleep" said Tohka.

"Hi everyone" greeted Tohka quietly, as everyone greeted her back.

"Hey Darling could I at least have a look at the baby please?, I promise I'll be quiet" asked Miku who still calls Shido "Darling" as she still likes to refer to him like that. Naturally, Shido and Tohka where okay with Miku calling Shido "darling" as it was an affectionate displayof their connection.

"Sorry Miku I don't want to risk waking Aikihdo up" said Shido, as Miku was disappointed by Shido's answer.

"That's a shame, I was looking forward to seeing my Nephew" said Mana.

"Maybe if you stay long enough, Aikihdo might wake-up from his nap and then you can see him" said Shido.

"Anyway, please make yourselves comfortable in the living room, there's some chips, dips and any for you all to have while I finish making lunch for us" said Shido.

"What sacrifice do you have to offer us?" asked Kaguya as she acts like her high and might self.

"Translation, Kaguya means "what you are making for lunch?", since she's been looking forward to your food as we've both missed your cooking " said Yuzuru in her robotic like tone.

"Well I thought of making some hamburger steak" answered Shido.

"That sounds delicious Shido" said a excited Tohka licking her lips.

"Well… I'll be at the kitchen getting lunch ready, but I'll be nearby if you want to ask me something" said Shido.

"Do you need any help Shido?" asked Tohka.

"I'm happy to help you Big Brother" offered Mana.

"No you two just sit down and relax, it won't take too long to get lunch ready" reassured Shido.

As Shido made a start on lunch, as everyone catched up with each other about things they did and how they are doing.

"Hey Tohka" asked Origami.

"Yes Origami"

"If I may ask… why did you name your son Aikihdo?"

"Well… I was browsing through some names and I found a name Ai which means love, just like me and Shido love each other, but it was a girl's name, so I thought of adding some words from both my and Shido's names, and that's when I decided on Aikihdo" explained Tohka as everyone understood the name more better.

As everyone continued there conversation, Shido was done with lunch as everyone grabbed a plate and served up a piece of steak and salad, as they sat at the table, resuming there conversations while having lunch.

After lunch as everyone helped clean up, Aikihdo's cry where heard through the baby monitor, as Tohka quickly ran up stairs.

Tohka soon entered the nursery where Aikihdo was crying. Tohka picked up Aikihdo as she cradled him, to calm him down. Soon Aikihdo settled down as he began to stop crying.

"Did you have a good sleep there Aikihdo" smiled Tohka, as Aikihdo looked at his mother wide awake.

"Looks like you wanted a bit of attention, well I have friends who want to meet you" said Tohka as she took Aikihdo down the stairs to the living room.

"Everyone this is Aikihdo" introduced Tohka.

As everyone stared in awe from how cute Aikihdo was, as they each wanted to hold him. As everyone received a turn nursing Aikihdo, but as everyone except Reine was distracted with Aikihdo, Reine asked Shido and Tohka to talk alone.

They went outside so Reine could discuss with what she wanted to tell them.

"So what did you want to talk about Reine?" asked Shido with Tohka standing next to him, listening to what she had to say.

"Well I've been analysing Tohka's spirit wave patterns and they vanished"

"What!?" said Tohka as she was a little surprised by what Reine said, she didn't care if her powers were gone, but she was confused on how they vanished.

"Well it's a possibility that Aikihdo could have absorbed your powers when he was growing in your womb" explained Reine.

"What does that mean?" asked Tohka as she was a little bit worried if something bad would happen.

"Well it's a possibility that he could develop your powers, but this is quite low, since are computers haven't shown any of your powers in Aikihdo, and there hasn't been any detection of spiritual energy in him either, so there's nothing to worry about" reassured Reine.

"So there's nothing at all for use to worry about?" asked Shido looking relieved.

"No, there isn't Shin"

"But there's still a possibility?" asked Tohka.

"Yes there is still a small chane, but you do not need to worry about it" reassured Reine.

"I see. Thank you for telling us Reine" said Shido as he took Reine's word for it.

As the couple and Reine walked back inside rejoin their friends as the continued everything as normal

Two hours later everyone got ready to leave as they said goodbye to the couple and to Aikihdo, as they left.

"Bye Tohka" said Mana to her sister in-law.

"Bye Big Brother" said Mana as he hugged him goodbye.

"Bye Aikihdo" waved Mana looking at him with adore, as Tohka was holding him.

"Also if you need anyone to babysit or need someone to watch over him while your busy, I'm just a few block away, since I'm more than happy to help any time" offered Mana.

"Thanks Mana, we'll let you know if when you can" smiled Shido as he said goodbye to Mana as she was the last one to leave.

* * *

It was night time as the couple were in there bedroom, as they tucked themselves in bed and turned off the lights. It didn't take too long for them to fall asleep, a few hours later the sound of Aikihdo's crying is heard through the baby monitor as it woke the couple up.

"I got it" said Shido tiredly.

"No I'll go, your working tomorrow" said Tohka tiredly.

As she walked out of the bed and to the nursery, she picked Aikihdo out of his cot, as she tried to calm him down.

"Shhh… it's okay Aikihdo" said Tohka lightly patting his back.

It took half an hour for Aikihdo to stop crying as he went back to sleep. Tohka put him back in his cot and went back to bed herself, but a few hours Aikihdo started crying again as Tohka came back to settle him down once more. But Aikihdo cries every few hours all night.

* * *

It was morning as Shido would be at work, while Tohka was at home with Aikihdo, as he was crying as Tohka was getting his bottle ready.

"It's okay Aikihdo, your bottle is almost ready" said Tohka as she followed the instructions carefully, checking that it wasn't too hot or too cold.

She soon gave Aikihdo his bottle as he drank it all up. After a few hours he started crying again, he was laying on his mother's shoulder as she pat his back to calm him down, until he vomited on her shirt and every time when she put Aikihdo in his cot, he would start crying. This continued all day until all day until Shido was home.

"Tohka I'm home" called out Shido.

"Shhh… Aikihdo is asleep" panicked Tohka.

"Sorry Tohka, I didn't know" said Shido who noticed Tohka looked tired and had a bit of baby food on her shirt and some vomit on the shoulder side of her shirt.

"Um… Tohka are you okay"

"Yeah… I'm just tired that's all" said Tohka.

Shido walked into the living room and noticed nothing was cooking.

"Um… Tohka when are you cooking dinner?"

"Oh… sorry I'll get started"

"How about I cook dinner, you go have a nice hot bath to relax and put on some clean pajamas on while I get some dinner ready" said Shido.

"Okay Shido" said Tohka tiredly.

* * *

As the couple had dinner and got ready for bed, something was on Tohka's mind, as Shido was getting into bed with his wife.

"Um… Shido"

"Yes Tohka"

"Do you think I'm a good mom?" asked Tohka.

"Of course you are Tohka" answered Shido.

"Well why do I feel like I did a terrible job, because I followed everything the books said, but nothing worked" said Tohka.

"You can't beat yourself up, your still new to being a mother, but I'm positive you'll get better at it" reassured Shido.

"But what if I'm not as good at it than I thought" said a doubtful Tohka.

"You will, you just need to be patient and it'll get easier" reassured Shido, as this made Tohka slightly feel better, as they kissed each other good night and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, it was morning as Shido was at work, he wanted to stay at home with Tohka and help her, but he had to go to work or he would be fired.

It was the afternoon as Tohka was at home with Aikihdo as she thought of taking him out for some fresh air.

"Okay Aikihdo let's go" said Tohka cheerfully, as she put him in his pram and walked outside.

* * *

Outside Tohka took Aikihdo to the place where she and Shido finished there date and where he proposed to her.

"Hey Aikihdo this is the place where me and your dad had our first date and where he proposed to me" said Tohka, as the baby just looked at his mother.

Tohka looked at the spot where you could see Tengu City and think back the time she and Shido first had the there date and where he proposed to her, as she thinks back to all those times she had with Shido and how it lead to her being his wife and having a family with him and how grateful she is for everything she has now, but as she was, Aikihdo suddenly started to cry.

"Waaaaaa… "

It's okay Aikihdo" said Tohka who sat at a nearby bench as she nursed him, as he slowly calmed down.

"Um… excuses me, may I sit there please?" asked a woman with a three year old baby sitting in his pram.

"Sure" allowed Tohka, as she moved a bit to give the woman some space to sit down.

"Hi I'm Suki and this is my son Haruko" introduced the woman with a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Tohka and this is my son Aikihdo" replied Tohka.

"How old is he?" asked Suki.

"He's a few days old" answered Tohka.

"So you're new to being a mum" said Suki.

"Yes"

"It's great experiencing the joys of motherhood for the first time" said Suki as she smiled at her child.

"It's been mostly hard" said Tohka.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well Aikihdo has been crying a lot and it's been mostly hard to settle him down, I've read all the books, but nothing helps"

Saki responded with a smile and said.

"I've actually been in the same position when I had Haruko"

"You have… " said Tohka with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, when I had Haruko, I thought I was prepared, but when he was born everything changes and it was hard, and I felt like I wasn't ready, but I didn't give up and as time past it got easier"

"Really" said Tohka as she smiled making her realise something.

"Thank you for telling me" thanked Tohka.

* * *

It was night time as Shido came home from work as he closed the door.

"Tohka I'm home" called out Shido as quietly as possible making sure he wasn't to loud.

"Hey Shido" said Tohka as she was pleased to see her husband.

"I have something to tell you" said Tohka.

"What is it Tohka?"

"Well I took Aikihdo out to the park and I met this woman named Suki and she has her son with her. She said that she knows how hard it was being a mother for the first time, but eventually things got easier for her to manage. And that really made me think that no matter how much your prepared, it will be very hard work, but gets easier as well in time"

Shido smiled at Tohka as he said.

"Well that's what parenting is all about, It's the hardest job in the world, but the most rewarding and it is the reason I know that your a great mom Tohka"

As Tohka could only respond with a smile and her cheeks slightly blushed, as the couple kissed.

* * *

Four years has passed since that conversation. Now as life continues for the couple as they sat at the couch with Aikihdo who was four years old and their one year old daughter Akashi. Her appearance was very much like her mother, but she had her father's eyes. Tohka's appearance changed a little bit as her hair and bust where a bit bigger and her body was a bit slimmer. Shido didn't change much in terms of his appearance, but he still looked a bit older than he used to.

The family sit down peacefully on the couch as the children sat down comfortable with their mother, as Tohka was happy cuddling up to her two children as she was pleased to have two beautiful children and how happy she is to be a mother.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Well that's the end of that story I hope you enjoy it. Well I have another Tohka story called "Tohka Diner party" a prequel story to Tohka Motherhood. Also I might do more Tohka stories in the future and different shipping as well, and if anyone has any Tohka or any other DAL girl please tell me and I'll think about it.**

 **Also I'm going to take a bit of a break from writing for a while, but I'll be back soon and let you know when I'll be back on my author profile.**

 **Well thanks for reading bye. (^V^)**


End file.
